Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro server and a switch device thereof, particularly relates to a micro server and a switch device thereof combining a X86 system module and a plurality of computer boards.
Description of the Related Art
The communication standard between devices is based on Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) in the prior art. Point-to-point connection mechanism is provided in TCP/IP to standardize the package, address, transfer, route, and receive method in the destination. Four abstract layers are divided in software communication process of TCP/IP and protocol stack is adopted to implement different communication protocols. Different protocols with different functions in the protocol suite are classified to these four layers.
However, because the structure of TCP/IP needs four layers and many specifications, many communication resources are consumed and the response speed does not fulfill the needs when the computation unit in the server applies TCP/IP for communication.
In addition, the Open System Interconnection (OSI) model with 5 protocol layers is adopted in Ethernet between traditional servers for point-to-point connections among nodes, so that the protocols consume lots of resources. Moreover, Ethernet is suitable for applications with distributive geographical characteristic, long latency, and dynamic network allocation. However, in micro server integration applications, hundreds of sub systems are integrated in a chassis, resulting in the characteristics of a small space and a high density. When controllers based on Ethernet are adopted to handle point-to-point connections, the cost of network interface controllers supporting large bandwidth and huge amount of interfaces is higher.
Therefore, Ethernet with long latency does not fulfill the responsive performance requirement of the connections between processors in the micro server. In addition, when the connection network speed between processors is greater than 1 Gigabit Ethernet (GbE), the power consumption of the controller chips in the switch with high volume is huge, so that these chips are not suitable in the applications with high density.